Meet Me Halfway
by aliendroid
Summary: Endou finds Midorikawa injured in an alley after his team lost to Endou's. Feeling responsible Endou brings the injured boy home. Request for jameis. This is a Yaoi! Please no flames. If you don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

**I am in a writing mood tonight! This time it is another Inazuma Eleven fic and a request from jameis. **

**Plot: Endou find Midorikawa injured in an alley after his team lost to Endou's. Feeling responsible Endou brings the injured boy home. **

**Rated T for now.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

Chapter 1: Injuries

Endou was walking home a huge smile on his face. They did it, they beat Aliea Academy's second rank team Gemini Storm. But a new threat had appeared. Shaking his head he banished the negative thoughts knowing they would do him no good. Deciding to take a short cut home Endou dashed into alley way halfway through he tripped over something sprawled across the pavement. "Ow," Endou winced as he got up and looked back. His eyes widened when he saw Reize the leader of Gemini Storm lying face down bleeding and covered in bruises. "Hey, are you okay?" said Endou crawling over to the prone figure.

The blonde stirred then winced, "I'm sorry Dezarm-sama."

Endou's eyes widen realizing that the new Aliea Academy team that appeared after Gemini Storm lost Epsilon was the cause of Reize's injuries, which meant Endou was responsible as well he felt. Making up his mind Endou picked Reize up and carried him to his house. Once inside his house Endou brought the unconscious boy to his room and set him down on his bed. He then rushed out of the room to get bandages and disinfectants. Returning to his room Endou set to the task of cleaning and bandaging Reize's wounds.

Every now and then the blonde would stir and wince or whimper in pain. When this happened Endou would speak soothingly to him, telling him it was going to be okay and that he was safe. This seemed to calm the boy and he would settle down again. After Endou was finished patching Reize up he got up and put the materials away. He then went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, which he brought back up to his room. He set the water bottle down and sat down on the floor watching over his charge.

xXx Two Hours Later xXx

He felt the softness of the bed beneath him and heard the sounds of snoring beside him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically. When his eyes landed on Endou Mamuro the blonde instantly went still. Tentatively he reached out and nudged the sleeping goalkeeper.

"Mm," Endou slowly opened his eyes and then he saw Reize sitting up in bed. He quickly jumped to his feet and leaned over him. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine thanks. Did you do this?" he asked gesturing to his bandaged wounds.

"Ah yeah," said Endou. "Oh here have some water." He grabbed the water bottle and held it up to the blonde. "Come on Reize you need to drink it will help."

"Midorikawa," the blonde said.

"What?" asked Endou not quite catching what he said.

"My name is Midorikawa, my real name," responded the blonde.

"Oh I see," said Endou. Then he smiled, "Well you don't need to worry Midorikawa as long as you're here you don't have to worry about anything."

"Why?" asked Midorikawa.

"Huh?" Endou looked confused.

"Why are doing this for me?" the blonde looked directly into his eyes. They were sad and lonesome.

Endou felt his heart constrict and the pained emotions reflected in the depths of Midorikawa's eyes. "Because, you were injured because you lost to my team right? I don't agree with that kind of treatment, so I will take care of you until you are better as a means of apology."

Midorikawa turned his head away, "There is no such thing as a free lunch."

"True but I think you already paid the price, so don't worry about it." Endou got up and went over to his desk and start on some homework. "Get some sleep, it will help with the healing."

Midorikawa watched Endou, his enemy and yet helped him, for several minutes before lying back down and closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly feeling the strength sapping from his limbs.

Endou knew when his guest had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Short for an intro but don't worry there will be more! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter, I am trying to get back into the habit of writing regularly. Let's see how I do. **

**Rated T**

Chapter 2: Healing

Endou walked up his stairs caring a tray with some green tea and porridge. Coming to his room he balanced the tray with one arm and opened the door. When Endou saw Midorikawa sitting up in bed he smiled. The blonde had been at his house for three days now. "Here I brought you some food," said Endou setting the tray down beside his bed. Endou took the chance and quickly glance over Midorikawa's body. The bruises had darkened over the three days, but the wounds were already scabbing over and trying to heal. Other changes were noticeable as well, for one Midorikawa wasn't flinching as much as he had been at first when Endou approaches him.

"Thanks," Midorikawa mumbled.

Endou's eyes went wide but he smiled, this was another small change. The blonde would speak to him sometimes, not often and he wouldn't say much but still it made Endou happy. "You're welcome," Enoud replied. Endou sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his guest ate and drank a small smile playing across his lips the entire time. Midorikawa's spoon slipped and some of the porridge got onto his face. "Here, let me," said Endou reaching out.

Midorikawa flinched at seeing Endou raise his hand, his already pale skin paling more. Looking hurt Endou withdrew his hand, "Sorry," he said. Endou reached into his pocket and grabbed a hanckercheif and set it down on the tray. "You can use that, and don't worry I am not going to hurt you." Endou got up from the bed and left the room.

Before he closed the door he heard Midorikawa say, "I know."

Endou felt his heart constrict at the pain in the blonde boy's voice. Reminding himself that Midorikawa is still healing and just needs time Endou walked down the stairs and got something to eat for himself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay another short chapter, sorry. Please review and let me know how you think it is coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 3: First Steps

Two weeks have passed since Endou had taken in Midorikawa and he was healing up. Most of the bruises were now either gone or a light greenish yellow. Many of the smaller scrapes and cuts were now just light red marks on his skin. The deeper and more serious of the wounds were also closing, but at a slower rate. The injured boy had started to open up to Endou more as well over the last week, allowing the goalkeeper to be close to him without flinching or shying away, though he was still really quiet.

Midorikawa watched as Endou sat at his desk and read through a battered old notebook. He had noticed that the brunet would often read through it, and he always appeared to be thinking deeply while he read. At one time Midorikawa had looked at the notebook only to find it full of illegible scribbling and what he thought might have been writing. He had no idea how Endou could read it, but he apparently could. The blonde glanced back towards the goalkeeper and for the thousandth time wondered why he had taken him in. No one was kind to him. He had been beaten and left to die by his own people. So why was the person he had tried to destroy helping him? But like all the other times he thought about it Midorikawa couldn't find an answer to his question, or Endou's behavior.

Over that past two weeks the brunet made no move what so ever to hurt him, threaten him, or use him in any way. He changed his bandages, brought him food, and took care of him. The gentle way in which Endou treated him was making Midorikawa feel uneasy, after all he was the enemy. Endou turned around in his seat and his and Midorikawa's eyes met. Endou smiled and said, "I'm going to go make a snack. You want anything?" Midorikawa just shook his head. "Oh, okay." Endou's large brown eyes looked a little hurt but he didn't complain. Instead he just left the room leaving Midorikawa alone with his thoughts.

_This isn't right! He should hate me. Why is he doing so much for me? Why would he nurse me back to health? What does he have planned?_

xXx Kitchen xXx

Endou opened the fridge and took out some leftovers. Sighing he dished some out and put it in the microwave. "I wish he would talk a little more," Endou said as he watched the dish turn round and round in the microwave. He thought that now that Midorikawa was less frightened of him they could get to know each other better, and that he would open up. His hopes have proven to be in fain though. Midorikawa barely spoke and when he did he didn't say much. Usually sticking with simple answers like "yes", "no", or "alright". Endou found it hard to believe the one in his room was the same one who was spouting annoying sayings during those matches.

The microwave beeped and Endou took the bowl out, stirred the contents, checked the temp, and put it back in for a couple more minutes. He looked back towards the stairs and smiled, even if Midorikawa didn't ask he was still going to bring him something to eat.

xXx Endou's Room xXx

Midorikawa looked up when he saw Endou walk into the room to bowls of stew in his hands. "I know you said you didn't want anything but I know you haven't eaten anything lately." Endou set the bowl down and sat down on the edge of the bowl.

"Why?"

Endou looked up from his bowl. Surprise evident in his eyes. He couldn't believe he just heard Midorikawa speak, without him asking a question first. "Excuse me?" asked Endou.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Midorikawa.

Endou looked at him puzzled now. "Why wouldn't I do this?"

Midorikawa looked into Endou's eyes and said, "Because you and I are enemies! I tried to destroy you and your team! So why are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me?" Midorikawa's voice cracked and tears started to fall from his eyes. "I don't get it! I don't understand why you are helping me. This is confusing me. Why are you being so nice? Why don't you blame me? Treat me roughly? Hate me?" At this point Midorikawa was yelling and gripping the blankets tightly. "WHY?"

Endou's eyes looked like his heart was about to break. Looking away he set his bowl on the bedside table. When he looked back at Midorikawa his eyes held determination, "Why should I do any of that?" The question caused Midorikawa to pause, his eyes going wide. Endou continued, "You were hurt because you lost to my team correct?" He nodded his head. "Then it is my responsibility to take care of you. I understand if you don't trust me, but please at least believe me when I say I am not going to do anything to you. Okay?"

Midorikawa found himself wanting to believe Endou's words, to trust the one in front of him looking at him so earnestly. "Okay," answered Midorikawa.

Endou smiled, "Thank you. Now try and eat something. You need nourishment to heal properly."

Midorikawa picked up his bowl and set to eating. He still didn't know whether or not he should open up to this person, but he did know he wanted to try and trust him. There was something about the energetic goalkeeper that made him feel safe, protected like the goal he fought so hard guard.

Endou watched for a while as Midorikawa ate and he felt himself brighten up at the small action of trust. He wanted to protect this person. He wanted to keep him safe and make sure nothing hurt him. Endou felt it so strongly it shocked him a little, but he didn't care. Endou Mamoru was the kind who went with his instincts and his instincts told him to protect Midorikawa.

Both boys ate in silence and when they were done Endou took the dishes back down to the kitchen. After coming back up he found Midorikawa asleep. Endou smiled and lightly touched the blonde boy's cheek. He flinched slightly but didn't pull away from the touch. Realizing what he was doing Endou quickly withdrew his hand and walked back over to his desk to study his grandfather's notebook.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay this one is a little longer than the others. Some progress has been made! Hope you are enjoying, please review. If you would go to my profile and let me know how my writing is doing I would also appreciate it. **

**This story is written as a request for jameis. If you like this story and have a request of your own please send me a message. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while to get to this, but here is the next chapter! Oh and to clarify something, I am well aware that Midorikawa has green hair, but what on earth do you call green hair? It isn't a shade of brown or black or red so it has to be a shade of blonde. That is my reasoning at least. **

Chapter 4: Moonlight

He was starring but he couldn't help it. Every time he moved the moon's light would reflect off of his hair casting a glow around his face, pitching shadows over his features the scene was breath taking. Endou's eyes were presently gazing at Midorikawa's lips. He watched as the blonde's tongue crept out and passed over his bottom lip, a light shine remaining in its place. Endou swallowed loudly, he wanted to kiss those lips. Shocked by his own thoughts Endou tore his gaze away from the boy on his bed determined not to do anything that might frighten Midorikawa.

Who was he kidding, his thoughts frightened himself. He wasn't sure when he had started thinking like this but all he knew was he couldn't get him out of his mind. The blonde was just too frail, beautiful, mesmorizing he couldn't help but want to wrap his arms around him and hold him closely. Endou shook his head vigorously try to banish such thoughts from his mind, it didn't work.

He was magnificent, like a strong yet dark presence against the shimmering moon light. Midorikawa watched from Endou's bed as the brunet glanced over at him. He could almost feel the other's eyes roaming his face. For some reason it didn't frighten him. No, it did frighten him but the fear came from himself. He was afraid because he wanted Endou to continue looking at him. To follow through with the promise that was in his eyes as they lingered on his lips.

He stood, unable to take the distance between them, and walked towards the bed. The blonde followed him with his eyes, tracking him. Both their eyes spoke of promise, of want, of something deeper, something primal. Endou sat next to Midorikawa their eyes locked with the others, neither blinking.

The moonlight spilled in from Endou's window bathing the room in a soft glow, illuminating everything just enough to make out details. Slowly, gently Endou reached out and touched Midorikawa's cheek. The blonde didn't flinch and he didn't pull away. Instead he continued to stare into Endou's eyes. Taking a deep breath he moved in cautiously closing the distance between them, inching forward until they were only a breath apart. Midorikawa was the one to close the last gap. He pressed his lips to Endou's, just barely like a feather landing on the surface of a pond. Endou was the one to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lips against Midorikawa's firmly allowing the smaller boy to feel the strange emotions rolling inside him.

Midorikawa gasped, eyes wide, but returned the touch with just as much boiling emotion. Endou's hand moved from Midorikawa's cheek to the back of his head holding him in place. Midorikawa's hands fisted in Endou's shirt pulling him closer. When the need for air became too great they parted gasping for the life giving gas drawing it into their lungs. They looked back to each other, both blushed.

The moonlight bathed the two in a soft glow, encasing them in its embrace as they looked into the other's eyes and found a new emotion stronger and deeper than any they felt before in the depths. In the moonlight's glow Endou and Midorikawa found love in the other's eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay it WASN'T a confession but oh well. I hope that was satisfactory for you jameis. And again sorry I didn't get this up sooner, and that it is another short chapter. Anyways please review!**

**This is a request story for my friend jameis, and is dedicated to him. If you like this story and would like to request one of your own please send me a message and I will see what I can do for you. **

**Also check out my other Inazuma Eleven fics:**

_**Fiery Confession**_

_**Dark Protector**_

_**Worlds Apart Yet Next Door**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I now present you with chapter five. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Overcoming Silence

They just couldn't look each other in the eyes. It was far too awkward. Every time their eyes met memories flashed and they would look away. Midorikawa was blushing, his face the color of a cherry. Endou was also blushing but his face was a light shade, or at least his ears were, that was all Midorikawa could see. Last night they had kissed in the heat of moment and an ever since they have been avoiding each other. Endou slept out in the living room instead of on the floor like he had been, mainly because he realized just how strong his urge to hold the blonde really was.

"Endou," the voice was quiet, barely heard in the space between them.

Still Endou heard it. Without turning around he said, "Yeah?"

Midorikawa paused, he honestly didn't know why he called out to the brunet. Closing his eyes he just went with what was on his mind. "You-know-I-really-didn't-mind-you-kissing-me-last-night!" His face was crimson and he was breathing hard by the time he finished rushing through the sentence.

Endou had turned around in his chair, his eyes wide, and face just as red. "Eh…"

"Please don't make me say it again," said Midorikawa.

"Oh no, that isn't what I meant. Um I was just shocked. What I mean to say is…" Endou looked down at the floor, "I like you Midorikawa."

"Eh?" Midorikawa looked over to Endou his eyes large full of both hope and fear. "What did you say?"

Endou steeled himself then bringing his head up looked Midorikawa directly in the eyes. Licking his lips he said, "I like you. That is why I kissed you."

With the confession out on the table the room grew quiet again. The silence a heavy nearly tangible presence within the room. Neither knew what to do. Endou was presently sitting on pins and needles hoping his confession wouldn't be shot down with a brutal denial. Midorikawa was trying desperately to calm the chaotic pounding of his heart.

Unable to take the silence Endou stood up and left the room certain that Midorikawa's silence was a rejection. Sure the blonde didn't mind the kiss but that didn't mean he liked him back. Feeling as if his heart was going to be crushed from the weight of not having his feelings returned the goalkeeper walked down stairs. His parents weren't home so he sat in the living room curled up on the couch.

He had watched him leave the room unable to stop him. Endou had just confessed to him, but his mouth refused to work! It was like his entire body had frozen up in that second except his heart which was still pounding like a war drum. As he heard the door close and Endou's footsteps echo down the hallway and stairs Midorikawa felt himself grow numb. He had just lost his chance to confess to the brunet.

After a couple hours had passed Endou brought dinner up to his guest. Before entering he knocked on the door then slowly opened the wooden barrier. Laying on the bed was Midorikawa silent and still, his breathing even and relaxed, he was asleep. Endou set the food down on the table beside the bed and sat down on the bed itself. He reached over and ran his hand through Midorikawa's blonde hair. The youth stirred causing Endou to pause but when the other boy moved towards his hand Endou continued stroking the blonde locks.

"I like you," Endou breathed out.

"Mn, me too." Endou's eyes snapped to the boy sleeping on his bed who was now awake and looking up at him. Midorikawa sat up and smiled shyly at Endou. "I like you too." Cautiously, as if approaching a stray cat that might bolt at any moment, Endou closed the distance between the two of them.

"Can I kiss you?" Endou asked.

"Please," said Midorikawa. He leaned towards Endou and their mouths met halfway.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay sooo another rather short chapter, please forgive me. I love reviews so please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this one has taken me a bit of time to get up and I apologize for that. But you see, it was the plot bunnies fault! Not for this story for another. Anyways basically I had the idea for another story in my head and it REFUSED to let me concentrate on this one. That is my excuse, evil plot bunnies. **

_**WARNING**_**: We are now changing the rating of this story to M as of this chapter. **

Chapter 6: Emotions Run High

The kiss was light, just barely a touching of the lips. When Endou pulled away he looked into Midorikawa's eyes the other looking back. Endou licked his lips and leaned back in. Recapturing the blonde's lips Endou deepened the contact.

Midorikawa gasped when Endou suddenly deepened the kiss but didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the brunet's lips on his. Midorikawa nearly jumped when he felt Endou's tongue pass over his bottom lip. Nervously he opened his mouth allowing the goalkeeper in to explore.

Endou wasted no time once he was given entrance. His tongue explored every part of the moist cavern, and when Midorikawa let out a soft sigh he strengthened his exploration. Reaching up Endou placed his hand to the back of Midorikawa's neck holding him in place. He felt Midorikawa's arms ball into his shirt and pull him closer. Deciding to go a little further Endou pushed his body against the blonde's and eased him down onto the bed.

Midorikawa felt his body go down then he felt Endou's body on top of his and he stiffened. He broke away from the kiss and pushed at Endou's chest. "NO!" he cried. Memories of his time with Aliea flooding back into him. "No stop! Stop! Please don't," his cries were pleading.

Endou instantly got off of Midorikawa when he started to call out. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Endou said but the other wasn't listening.

"No, please don't, please no," tears were running down Midorikawa's face.

Endou felt a stabbing pain in his chest, like someone had used a pick axe and tore out his heart. Carefully he reached over and ran his hands through the blonde locks. "It's okay Midorikawa I won't do anything to you. You're safe with me," Endou's voice was soft soothing.

Midorikawa stopped calling out but the tears continued to flow. He turned towards Endou and curled into a ball. His body shaking. Endou continued to ran his hand through Midorikawa's hair trying to calm the frightened boy. As he did it he felt unbelievable anger well up inside him at the ones who had caused this precious person to react in such a way. Never again, never again would Endou let another person hurt Midorikawa, he would protect him.

"I'm sorry Endou," Midorikawa's broken voice brought Endou out of his thoughts.

"For what?" he asked keeping his voice gentle.

Midorikawa looked up, "For reacting like that. I…want to, but," his voice broke as new tears ran down his face.

"It's okay. I don't want to force you," said Endou. He had the worst feeling that Midorikawa was subject to more than just beatings at Aliea.

"You aren't forcing me!" Midorikawa shouted all of a sudden. Endou's eyes went wide. Midorikawa sat up and kissed Endou. "I want to be with you! I like you! But," His voice faltered again.

Endou smiled, "Well if you can't handle me being on top then how about we do this?" He reached over and brought Midorikawa onto his lap. "See this way you can stop it at any point, and we don't have to go all the way tonight."

Midorikawa blushed, "Okay. Thank you Endou."

Endou's eyes softened, "Don't thank me. I haven't done anything for you to be thanking me. If I hadn't pushed you down you wouldn't be crying right now. If my team hadn't beat yours you would never have been hurt. But I can't feel bitter about it because if my team hadn't won I would never have been able to take care of you, and would never have gotten to know you like this. I'm sorry Midorikawa. I am the cause of your pain but I selfishly want you to stay."

Midorikawa's eyes were wide. Endou's words seeped deep into him warming him and chasing the last bit doubt in his mind. He leaned down and captured Endou's parted lips. When Endou didn't respond he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and did his own exploration. Endou finally snapped out of it and kissed Midorikawa back. The kiss was slow and languid. There was no urgency; Endou was letting Midorikawa set the pace.

Slowly Endou traced his hands up and down Midorikawa's sides. When the other didn't move to stop him he continued the motion on his back. He never wrapped his arms around him so the other boy wouldn't feel trapped. Endou felt Midorikawa deepen the kiss and pick up the pace, so he too intensified his action. He brought one hand between them and slipped it under the blonde's shirt. When he felt Midorikawa tense he stilled his hand waiting for the okay. Midorikawa slowly relaxed again and Endou's hand continued to travel up until reaching the other's chest. Gently he rubbed Midorikawa's chest causing the smaller male to shiver a little. When his fingers grazed over a nipple the blonde moaned. Endou smirked into the kiss, Midorikawa's chest was sensitive.

Midorikawa broke the kiss and looked into Endou's eyes. Licking his lips he said, "Endou please I can't take much more." Midorikawa's voice was low, pleading. His eyes were half mast and seductive.

Endou groaned at the sight and sound. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Midorikawa nodded his head and moved his hips against Endou's. Their erection rubbed against the material of their pants causing a moan to escape both of their mouths. Endou removed his hand from Midorikawa's chest and brought it to the hem of his pants. "Stand up," Endou instructed. Midorikawa stood and Endou removed the blonde's pants along with his own. "Okay, now come back over here," Endou kept his voice gentle so as not to frighten his soon to be lover.

Midorikawa felt himself shaking a little but refused to stop. He retook his position on Endou's lap circling his legs around the other boy's waist. He watched as Endou spit into his own hand then brought it down between their bodies. His breathing picked up and he let out a low moan when Endou's hand grasped both of them. Endou's free hand reached up and brought Midorikawa down for another kiss. As Endou's tongue penetrated Midorikawa's mouth his hand moved up and down on their erections.

"Endou," Midorikawa moaned as the pace of Endou's hand picked up. "F-faster."

Endou obliged. His hand moved faster as he deepened the kiss, kissing Midorikawa a little more roughly then he intended. Midorikawa didn't move away though, instead he wrapped his arms around Endou's shoulders and brought their bodies closer. Soon coherent thought was lost as they were both lost in the feel of each other's lips and Endou's hand caressing them both.

"Endou!" Midorkawa gasped as he came.

"Midorikawa," Endou moaned a second later.

The two boys remained holding onto one another as they rode out the orgasm. Endou fell backwards with Midorikawa landing on top of him. It took several minutes for their breathing to return to normal, and when it did Midorikawa rolled off of Endou. Endou turned over onto his side and looked at the blonde who he had come to care for so much over the past couple of weeks. Reaching over he caressed the other's cheek.

"I like you Midorikawa," Endou said.

"I like you too, Endou," said Midorikawa.

Endou leaned over and kissed the blonde lightly before getting up and finding some tissue to clean up with. After cleaning up Endou moved to get dressed and leave the bedroom, but Midorikawa's hand on his arm stopped him. Endou looked over to his partner a question in his eyes. "Stay," Midorikawa said.

Endou's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?"

Midorikawa nodded. "Yes, please stay with me tonight."

Endou smiled a soft loving smile, a smile just for this precious person. "Okay."

Midorikawa moved over on the bed so he was against the wall and Endou climbed under the covers next to him. When the brunet was situated Midorikawa cuddled closer. Endou wrapped his arms around the blonde holding him close. The two fell asleep embraced in each other's hold.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so it wasn't a full blown lemon, but I promise that will come just not right now. Midorikawa still has some things to work thru. I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OH MY GAWD I AM SO HUNGRY! Why does lasagna take so long to cook? *Breaks down crying* **

**Voice: As you can tell aliendroid is presently having a mental break down due to her not reading a box and realizing how long her dinner is going to take to cook. In light of that I will be the one to introduce this chapter! **

**Okay so first off she is sorry she hasn't gotten to this until now, but other things were…bothering her. Please understand, and please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Discovered

The morning rays poured in through the window bathing the two boys in a warm glow. Endou stirred, feeling a weight against his chest he froze. Looking down he saw Midorikawa curled up next to him and smiled. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the sleeping blonde and kissed the top of his head. He inhaled deeply taking in the fresh scent of his, yes his, blonde. "I love you," Endou whispered. Memories of last night flashed in Endou's mind, memories of Midorikawa crying and begging. Endou's eyes narrowed and his arms tightened around the sleeping teen. "Never again," Endou hissed. "I will never let another person hurt you ever again. Aliea will pay for the pain they have caused you, I promise. I will protect you."

"Thank you," Midorikawa whispered.

Endou nearly jumped out of the bed at the sound of Midorikawa's soft voice. "You, you're awake!"

Midorikawa giggled, "Yeah, and I heard everything."

"So did I." Endou spun around and came face to face with Kido. Kido had his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look fixed in his eyes. "Care to explain Endou?"

"Kido," Endou said. He heard Midorikawa gasp and saw him cower towards the wall. Endou's eyes narrowed and he moved his body to be in front of Midorikawa's. "Listen Kido this has nothing to do with the fight against Aliea."

"Oh? I think your wrong Endou," Kido walked further into the room. "From the way I see it this has a lot to do with the fight with Aliea. Especially with you saying things like "Aliea will pay for the pain they caused him," right?" Kido smiled and moved away, "I'm not going to pry into how things ended up like…this but you should probably explain it to the team. You have been acting weird lately and everyone is worried about you. Bring him with you when you do, oh and it would probably be a good idea to put some clothes on first." Kido turned around and left the room. Before closing the door he said, "Just so you know, I will support you no matter what captain."

Endou smiled, "Thanks Kido."

"Seriously though, put some clothes on," Kido said closing the door.

Endou looked down and saw his exposed self, he then glanced over to Midorikawa who was covered up with a blanket, and blushed. He quickly tore his eyes away and said, "Ah, right clothes let's see." Endou grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. He quickly found his boxers and a pair of pants. "I'm going to take a shower, be back." Endou rushed out of his room closing the door behind him. He ran down the hall until he reached the bathroom and quickly locked himself in. Leaning against the door he allowed himself to panic.

xXx Endou's Room xXx

Midorikawa wondered if this is what a bride felt like waking up after her wedding night. Realizing what he just thought he blushed deeply and shook his head. This was bad, he couldn't think such things. Centering himself he slowly got out of bed and searched for his own clothes. After fifteen minutes Endou came back into the room and Midorikawa went to take a shower. Once both of them were cleaned up and dressed they left heading for Raimon.

xXx Raimon xXx

The team stood staring at their captain and the blonde behind him. Everyone seemed confused, except Kido. "What is going on?" asked Someoka.

Endou made sure Midorikawa was behind him as he spoke. "I found Midorikawa beaten in an alley after our team defeated theirs. I felt responsible and brought him home. He is no long a member of Aliea and would like to help us in defeating them."

"That isn't possible," said the coach.

"Why not?" asked Endou.

"We don't know whether or not he is a spy for Aliea. I will not allow him on this team," she explained.

Kido spoke up, "Coach Midorikawa could be a great asset to the team. With his inside knowledge of Aliea we could devise a better strategy for defeating them."

"Are you serious!" yelled Someoka. "After everything him and his team did, not to mention what the other teams are doing you want us to trust him!"

"No," said Endou. Everyone looked at their captain. Endou smiled at them, "I want you to trust me. I can't expect any of you to trust Midorikawa, but you should be able to trust me."

Kido smiled and said, "Midorikawa is important to Endou. I think we owe it to our captain to trust his judgment."

Someoka fisted his hands but conceided, "Fine. Only because I trust our captain. That doesn't mean I trust him," he pointed to Midorikawa who flinched slightly. Endou's eyes narrowed but he controlled himself from lashing out knowing it wasn't Someoka's fault.

"Thank you," said Endou. He turned to the coach, "Coach?"

"My answer stands, I will not let him play on this team," she stated. Endou's eyes went wide. Midorikawa eyes turned down cast. "But I will allow for him to assist us with formulating a strategy, under close observation."

Endou smiled, "Thank you coach!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so Midorikawa will now help with the fight against Aliea! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know this is a little late coming up but I was working on other things. Mainly editing and correcting mistakes in my already completed stories. **

Chapter 8: Ambush

Midorikawa watched as Endou blocked shot, after shot, after shot that was directed towards him. They were all improving quickly, and with the information he had supplied they had a new strategy. The blonde had one regret he wanted to be on the field, wanted to be playing, wanted to help Endou as much as possible. Midorikawa hung his head. He understood the coach's complaint. How could they trust him, after all wasn't he once their enemy? Midorikawa physically flinched at his own thoughts remembering having cause Endou pain. A shadow fell over the silent blonde and he looked up to see Kido, Someoka, Fubuki, and Gouenji looking down at him. "Can I help you?" he asked a little scared of the look in their eyes.

"We need to talk to you about your relationship with Endou," said Gouenji.

Midorikawa's eyes widened, he was expecting this, had been for a while, but now that it was actually in front of him he wasn't sure of what to do. "Um, okay," might as well take the beating now and get it over with.

The four teens watched as the blonde on the bench stiffened as if preparing for some kind of physical blows. "We aren't going to hurt you," said Someoka sounding offended.

Fubuki reached over and set a hand on Someoka's shoulder, "Don't get angry."

Someoka looked over to the other boy and smiled his eyes softening, "Sorry."

Gouenji continued with the main topic, "Are you serious about Endou?"

"Of course!" Midorikawa answered instantly. "Ah, what I mean is," the sitting blonde blushed.

Kiba smiled, "That is good. Especially considering he is now making this personal by bringing his feels for you into it."

Midorikawa's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.

"You hadn't thought of that?" asked Kido. "Don't worry it isn't something one would normally see under these circumstances. After all it is personal for all of us to."

"That is true," said Gouenji. He wrapped his arm around Kido's waist pulling him closer to him. "If you need any advice on anything you can come to us. We have known Endou for a while and can help with…advice."

"Eloquent," said Someoka.

"What they mean is Midorikawa is we are in similar…situations, so we can be of assistance," explained Fubuki.

Midorikawa looked at each of them and realized instantly what he meant by situations. It was obvious Gouenji and Kido were a couple, and by the way Someoka and Fubuki were looking at one another it was clear they had feels for each other. "Thanks," said Midorikawa.

"Hey, what is going on?" asked Endou walking over to them.

"Nothing just keeping Midorikawa company," said Kido.

Endou looked to his teammates and friends then down at his boyfriend, "I see. Hey Gouenji I want to see if I can block your shots, let's go." Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand and dragged him back onto the court.

xXx After Practice xXx

The team was panting heavily. All of them were exhausted from the rigorous practice. Midorikawa helped the girls hand out water and towels. It wasn't much but at least he was helping. When he handed Endou his towel and water bottle the brunet grasped his hand and held onto it for a moment longer than was necessary conveying a message. Midorikawa blushed but understood. Endou was trying to tell him not to worry and just try his best.

As Endou and Midorikawa walked back to Endou's house a pair of eyes watched them. The eyes locked onto their intertwined fingers and narrowed. With a pleased smile the person hidden in the shadows disappeared silently promising to punish the traitor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay another short chapter, sorry. But I promise an update today so here it is! Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**No excuse this is late. This is also the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

Chapter 9: Deciding Game

Midorikawa was nervous, actually he was downright scared! For the past two weeks someone has been following him and Endou. Slipping in and out of the shadows, never getting to close, but always staying just close enough. Worse the final game was coming up. All of it added up to Midorikawa being on edge all the time.

Endou knew something was bothering his boyfriend but he just couldn't figure out what. Sighing he got up from his place at his desk and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey you okay?" he asked cupping the side of Midorikawa's face.

"Yeah," he answered. Endou knew instantly that he was lying, but not why. Was he really so un-trust worthy that his boyfriend would keep something that was causing him distress from him. Midorikawa must have seen the pain on Endou's face because he leaned in and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry Endou, but please," Midorikawa looked desperate, which only served to make Endou feel worse.

But there was nothing he could do. If his love wouldn't talk about it, and didn't feel he was trust worthy enough than fine. "Fine," said Endou standing up. "I won't bother you."

"No wait Endou!" Midorikawa jumped up and wrapped his arms around Endou. "Please don't be like that, please. I really am okay."

Endou glared, he hated being lied to. "You're lying! You're not okay. Why can't you tell me what is wrong? Do you trust me so little?"

Midorikawa's eyes went wide. "I trust you," he whispered.

"Then tell me what is wrong!" yelled Endou. Midorikawa flinched at the force of Endou's voice. Endou instantly regretted raising his voice. "I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around the blonde youth and held him to him. "It's just I hate thinking you can't rely on me." Midorikawa didn't say anything. He just allowed Endou to hold him. After a couple seconds they look at each other, than slowly the distance between the two shortened and their lips met. The kiss was nothing rushed, soft and loving. Endou took his time mapping out Midorikawa's lips, and when he was allowed access to his mouth he slowly explored that as well. The two stumbled backwards and landed on Endou's bed where their kiss started to heat up.

xXx Game Day xXx

Midorikawa held his breath as Dezarm and his team took to the field. He knew it was going to end today. Knew that today the reason for the stalking would be revealed. He just hoped he was wrong.

Endou pulled his mind away from last night's events in his room with Midorikawa and concentrated on the game. It was obvious that his boyfriend was upset last night, he just didn't know why. Was it because of today's game? Did he know something about it he wasn't letting on? Endou shook his head, no that was impossible! He knew that Midorikawa was thrown away by Aliea, he trusted him. Narrowing his eyes Endou firmly put his trust in his love and set to winning the game.

Midorikawa watched from the sidelines his hands clenched, nails biting into his palms, as the strongest team in Japan took on Dezarm and his men. With every pass that was made, with every score taken Midorikawa felt himself strung tighter and tighter. He wanted to be on that field, he wanted to be playing alongside Endou. He wanted to be the one fighting for his own honor. Instead he watched with shallow heart beats and bated breath as Endou fought not only for Japan, but also for him.

Endou was out of breath. This game was dragging on and they were presently tied. He could see Midorikawa out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the worry and want etched on his face and it killed him. It killed him to know he couldn't let him own the field to fulfill his desire to fight, to play against Aliea and fight back. Taking a deep breath Endou straightened up and continued. He would fight for the both of them.

They won, Midorikawa couldn't believe it they won! He ran to Endou out on the field and threw his arms around him. "I love you Endou!" Midorikawa cried.

Endou wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend and held him close, "I love you too."

The rest of the team watched on with content smiles on their faces. Glad their captian was able to keep his promise to his love. "Reize!" Everyone turned to see Dezarm glaring at Midorikawa. Endou felt Midorikawa flinch in his arms. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. He would protect him no matter what. He noticed the rest of his team moved to surround him and Midorikawa as well, and he couldn't help but smile in gratitude. They were all the best. "You're coming back with us!" Dezarm said.

"No," said Endou. "He isn't going anywhere with you!"

"Reize!" Dezarm called again.

Midorikawa wrapped his arms tighter around Endou silently pleading for him to not let go. Endou understood and held him closer, he also shifted them so he was shielding Midorikawa from Dezarm's gaze a bit. "Don't worry," Endou whispered, "You aren't going anywhere."

Midorikawa looked up at Endou and gaining strength from him glanced over to Dezarm. "I'm staying here!"

"You heard him," said Kido. "Now get lost. You lost the game."

"This isn't over!" declared Dezarm.

"Yes it is," said Kido. And it was because when Aliea learned of Dezarm's lose they sent another team, but that is a different matter.

xXx Endou's Room xXx

"Are you sure?" asked Endou. Midorikawa nodded and removed Endou's shirt to emphasize his point.

"Yes, Endou. I'm sure," Midorikawa answered. Endou removed Midorikawa's shirt before carefully laying him down on his bed.

After the game and Dezarm's retreat they had celebrated their victory then returned home. Once inside the room Midorikawa had whispered into Endou's ear that he was finally ready. Now they were entangled on Endou's bed their lips melded together, hips rocking against the other. Endou's tongue swept along Midorikawa's lower lip and the blonde opened his mouth to allow him in. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth all the while they kept grinding their hips together. Breaking the kiss Endou traveled down Midorikawa's chin to his throat where he sucked greedily, after leaving a large mark he traveled down to his collar bone where he repeated the action. Endou continued his trek south until he reached Midorikawa's chest.

His tongue flicked out passing over one of the blonde's tight nubs causing him to moan and arch up. Endou smiled and repeated the action while rolling the other nub between his finger and thumb. Incoherent sounds started to spill from Midorikawa's mouth at Endou's administration egging the brunet on. His free hand traveled down the body of his boyfriend and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Breaking away from his chest Endou kissed and licked his way further south. Stopping at Midorikawa's navel he dipped his tongue in and lazily mimicked what he would soon be doing to another part of the blonde's body.

Endou removed both Midorikawa's pants and his boxers in one go. Leaving his lover's navel he kissed each of the blonde's hips before taking him fully into his mouth. "Ah! Endou oh!" Midorikawa called out as Endou sucked and licked him like a fudge pop. "Oh, com, I'm coming!" Midorikawa gasped as he burst in Endou's mouth.

Endou swallowed some of it but he spit most of it out onto his hand and spread it around his finger. "This will hurt," warned Endou before slipping one finger into Midorikawa's tight entrance.

Midorikawa's eyes snapped open at the intrusion and he arched off the bed. Endou knew this wasn't Midorikawa's first time, but it was his first time doing it willingly so he was trying desperately to make him feel pleasure. Based off the sounds his lover was making he was doing a really good job of it. Endou added a second finger and started to scissor them. When his fingers brushed the bundles of nerves that made the blonde go crazy he aimed for it and memorized it's location for future reference. A third finger joined and Midorikawa let out a hiss. Gently Endou continued to stretch his lover and he decided to move back up his body. Capturing Midorikawa's lips Endou kissed him vigorously. Midorikawa returned the kiss and cried out into it when Endou started to thrust all three fingers inside him.

Finally Endou removed his fingers and brought his strained erection to the prepared entrance. Still kissing Midorikawa senseless Endou thrust forward causing the blood the scream into his mouth. Endou held perfectly still as Midorikawa adjusted to him. When he felt his blonde move beneath him he drew out and then thrust back in. Both moaned as pleasure enveloped them. Endou's pace was slow but steady hitting Midorikawa's sweet spot every time.

"Endou!" Midorikawa moaned into the adjoined mouths. "Mmn, ahn, mo-oh-re!"

Endou's pace picked up and he reached between their bodies and started to jerk Midorikawa off in time with his thrusts. After a minute of this Midorikawa came calling out to Endou. Who came shortly after hearing his name leave his lover's lips and feeling his inner walls clamp down on him. Midorikawa's name leaving Endou's lips on a deep moan.

Endou fell on top of Midorikawa who wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet. They remained like that for some time, neither wanting to break the peace they had found with each other. After finding him broken and injured in an alley, months of healing and gaining his trust, and slowly working for him to meet him halfway Endou had Midorikawa in his arms. And he was not about to let go.

_The End._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This is for jameis who requested this story! I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry about the game, but I can describe a fight, but I can't seem to describe a sports game. I tried but everything I wrote down sounded plain stupid! So I went with a different approach. Please review!**

**Have a request? PM me!**


End file.
